Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever
by BoLaLuver
Summary: This is my first story and I own nothing just thought this story should have gone a little further or maybe I needed a little closure ...This story picks up from episode 3x10 after the break-up of Bo and Lauren.
1. After the Break-Up

_"I think that we need a break"_

_"From us" Bo looks as though the wind was taken out of her sail._

_"I'm so sorry Bo," Lauren continues "but I think that I am always going to be asking more than you can give to me."_

Bo reluctantly agrees, as she walks to the door, the pain in this moment, was more than Bo could handle. She turns to make sure this is what Lauren really wanted, to make sure she heard the words that she actually said and the tears in those big brown eyes told it all. She did not want to take a break! Not from Lauren. The one person that actually gave Bo the stability she needed to be the Bo everyone expected her to be. Bo would do anything for Lauren and if she wanted space she would give her the space she needed no matter how much it killed her to do it.

Bo walked away from Lauren second guessing herself, wondering if she denied Lauren anything. What exactly did she do to make this break necessary and in true Bo fashion she couldn't figure it out. She didn't realize that the one person that created her foundation was the same person that shook its very core.

Lauren tried to contain her tears in the front of Bo but when the door closed behind her beautiful succubus, Lauren grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams. She was the one that broke them up but she didn't want to be away from Bo. What little time she had with her was everything. Lauren was tired but she loved Bo and this was not going to be an easy undertaking. But she needed to do this for her lady and if that meant time without her, then that's what it had to be.

It's been weeks since the temporary break-up and Bo was not fairing well. She was angry at everything and everyone in her reach. She didn't understand what happened. Why was Lauren not happy with her? Why was Lauren not as miserable as she was? Bo began to question the love and the relationship.

Bo continued as she had before on her path after the dawning but her purpose somehow became different. It was not to protect her family anymore it was simply what was expected of her.

Lauren would see Bo in passing often and she could see the pain in her lost succubus. Bo was not herself anymore. She wanted to make it right, make it better because after all she broke up with Bo to help her, not to hurt her and certainly not to break her heart.

Lauren occasionally frequented the DAL to unwind and she made sure to avoid the times she knew Bo would be there. Lauren did manage to avoid Bo but tonight she ran in to Kenzi.

K: "Well hey playa, playa."

L: "Hello Kenzi, it's good to know you haven't changed." "How are you?" Lauren continues….

K: "I am great, but I didn't fall in love with a Yale know it all who dumped me!"

L: "Please don't speak on something you don't understand, Kenzi"

K: "Well school me Doc!"

K: "Bo was never heartless, but after you asked for your temporary break she's using her heart less and less these days." Kenzi shrugs and turns to Trick ….. "What is it about a broken heart I don't understand?" as she jumps to her feet ready to take on the good doctor.

L: "Kenzi, please…." Lauren was absolutely taken aback. She knew Kenzi would be upset but she never realized Kenzi would hurt her because she broke up with Bo.

Trick jumps in to intervene or at least to calm Kenzi down.

K: "I'm good but you betta get this Yale-bait, away from me or they'll be another charge on my sheet!" "One I would gladly do time for…" Trick is holding on to a jumping, antagonistic Kenzi and turns to ask Lauren to leave.

Lauren looked defeated, she wanted to declare her love for Bo right there and then but revealing herself right now to everyone was not what she needed to do. She had a purpose for this hell she was enduring! The one person who would understand or at least listen was Bo. She needed to see Bo. She needed her to know why she wanted the break. She needed her to know it was all for her. But how was she able to let her know and continue on the dark side without an actual Fae war breaking out.

Bo's days consisted of helping Kenzi save the human world by day and by night a bottle of Jose Cuervo, some random feed and her crawling into bed to pass out and prepare to do it all again. Well this night was no different …. Until Bo was awakened by Lauren's hand over her mouth pleading with her to be quiet. The drunken succubus never reacted, or instinctively threw the body across the room. Somehow she knew it was Lauren. She recognized her smell, the weight of her body, how Lauren felt when she was settled on top of her. Bo prayed this was not one of those dreams straight out of a Cuervo bottle. As Lauren continue to watch Bo not knowing what to expect. She finally felt it was safe enough to continue …..

L: "I'm going to move my hands and please just listen …. Please let me explain something to you, before you say anything"

Bo knew it wasn't a dream. It was her baby, in bed with her. Lauren looked into Bo's big beautiful brown eyes. What she saw hurt her. Bo was the strongest person she knew but in that moment, Bo began to cry, tears streaming down her cheek, her body trembling racked with pain. Bo did the only thing she knew to do she grabbed Lauren and kept saying

B: "Baby, I'm sorry!" "Baby, I'm sorry!" "I'm so sorry!"

Bo needed this release and no matter how Lauren tried to tell her it was not her fault to please just listen. She kept apologizing. Lauren just held Bo; this was not going to be the easy conversation she thought it would be. Bo was broken and the only person capable of putting her back together was Lauren. The dark side would need to wait. Bo needed her and no power or force would make her leave.


	2. Light at the End of the

**LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL**

Lauren laid there holding Bo giving her the only comfort she knew waiting for Bo's tears to subside. Bo finally lifted her head from Lauren's chest and looked in to her eyes. No words were spoken. As Bo finally began to settle down and Lauren just wiped her tears away. The silent conversation they were having began with longing and then hurt and finally rested on confusion….

L: _"I know you have a lot of questions but I want to tell you something will you just listen." Lauren pleaded with Bo._

Bo gives a simple nod yes….

L: _"The moment we met I fell instantly in love with you. Instantly did you hear me, I'm a doctor Bo; doctors are trained to think scientifically, logically or systematically for that matter. You're not supposed to instantly fall for the first truth someone forces in your face. Where's the research? Where's the proof? Falling in love with you scared the crap out of me and believe you me I tried to find logic in it but there was none. I knew I was way far gone when I realized I didn't want to go to sleep anymore because my reality was finally better than my dreams."_

Bo simply listens as she was told but to hear Lauren profess her love gave her some relief. She listens as Lauren continues…

L: _"Then there is my life, Bo. I was the property of the Ash and I serve as a doctor at his command to improve the world of the Light Fae in which he is the ruler. I gladly gave my life over to the Ash or accepted this position because my then girlfriend Nadia, who was in a coma because I asked her go to a place where she was infected by some virus for 5 years. I thought it was something I did, then I found out that wasn't the truth! _

_Nadia awoke and I did it again, I gave my life to the Ash to say thank you for waking up my girlfriend. Let me tell you that relationship was the most difficult time I've ever spent. The woman that went in a coma was not the woman that awoke from the coma. Then she was infected by the Garuda, who then turned into someone I clearly didn't know! Then the woman whom I thought I loved became my responsibility because even though I was with her, I knew I didn't love her I was thinking of you, wanting you, craving you and I was doing it in her arms! The guilt was insane._

_Then we became closer and you agreed to be in a monogamous relationship with me. That still shocks me but I was thrilled to be on the receiving end of that one."_

Bo, watched as Lauren systematically gave a step by step reading of their life together. She whispers to herself…_"My God she does think like a doctor!" _Lauren on the other hand is pacing back and forth trying to say it all …

L: "_Do you see what they all have in common?"_

B: "No, what are you talking about?"

L_: "YOU"_

B_: "ME?"_

Lauren stood near the bed praying that she saw some type of understanding in Bo's eyes, but she didn't.

L: _"Yes, you. Bo, __**DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW**__…._

_…__That you have been fighting for me from the beginning? You were ready to take on the Ash so that I can be free. _

_…__You were the one that went to the Ash and offered yourself to what I assumed was to wake Nadia from the coma but it was to break Nadia's curse. Then the Ash ordered you never to tell me about it or the spell would be broken; all the while knowing that in actuality it was a curse placed on her to gain my servitude and you still kept quiet._

_…__You agreed to be in a __monogamous relationship and you're a succubus Bo!"_

Lauren pulled closer to Bo and gently held her hands out

L: _"May I touch you?"_

Bo who at this point hungered for Lauren's touch gladly agreed: _"yes!" _Lauren gently held on to Bo's face, making sure if she heard nothing tonight she heard this.

L: _"Baby, everyday you walk out of this house, you place your life on the line for me and I know that. Bo you are destined for bigger things and my life is not worth yours. Under the new Ash the Light Fae has become more controlling; there is no one I can really trust as I did with the old Ash. The Dark Fae's are dark yes, but there is no secret. You know the demon that's coming at you, with the Light Fae you don't. By giving my__ life over to the Dark Fae, I thought I could help you become the person that I already know you to be"_

Tears are streaming down Bo's face.

L: _"… A leader, our leader. Bo the people that truly love you know what you're capable of. You are the only one second guessing yourself. Dyson is your strength, He gives you the strength, and courage, and confidence with every experience or battle you've shared. He makes you stronger._

_Kenzi is what keeps you going! The beginning of all understanding or knowledge is having an open and a loving heart. Kenzi is that person for you because she opens up that ability in you to receive it. The most beautiful things in this world cannot be touch it must be felted with your heart. And as angry as I am with Kenzi right now she is that person for you._

_And I my love, I am your soul-mate. You were made to be loved by me, human or succubus, whom ever you are, my love for you spans across time and distance and I will love you my whole life long. I WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS!_

_In order for you to lead, I needed to be that person, I needed to sacrifice the only thing I had. US!"_

L: "_Please forgive me Bo, I never wanted to hurt you!"_

Bo is not one to sit and take anything quietly, not without a fight but tonight she was SPEECHLESS. She did the only thing she could. She reached out and kissed Lauren and Lauren hesitantly pulled away!"

L: _"I needed you to know what I did, why I did it and why I have to go back!"_

Lauren turned to head out the door. But was caught by Bo!

B:_ "You're not going anywhere!"_

TBC


	3. A Needed Reconnection

**I wanted to at least get another story up today so please be patient with me. I own nothing! This was my first EXPLICIT writing, be kind! This is part 3 of Goodbye ****Doesn't ****Mean Forever. ...This story picks up from episode 3x10 after Lauren explains why she broke up with Bo**

**A NEEDED RECONNECTION**

B: "_Do you really think there is a universe that would possibly allow you to walk out that door right now!_

_You can't completely shake my core not once but twice; first when broke up with me and then now when you tell me that you left me because my life is worth more than yours! _

_My life is not more than yours, my life is nothing without you!_

_I have been miserable these past few weeks and so has everyone around me, miserable because I couldn't have you. I can have any man or woman, Lauren anyone but I didn't want any of them because I couldn't have you." _

L: _"Bo I get it, I understand and I would like nothing more than to just crawl in your arms and stay there forever but there is more to this world than you and I and this room." _

B: _"In this room, in this time and space this is my world and nothing else matters. Baby look at me"_

Lauren turns to face Bo and she traces Lauren's lips.

B: _"I want to kiss you"_

Lauren resists the urge to suck on those fingers

L: _"Bo please don't use your powers on me"_

B: _"I don't have to use my powers with you but if it keeps you here, I will"_

Lauren is trying to simply walk out of the bedroom but she can't move. Bo quickly closes the gap, standing behind her taking in her form. Marveling at how beautiful Lauren is and inhaling the scent that is distinctly her

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren pulling them closer, gently running her face through Lauren's hair. _"I've almost forgotten how good you smell"_ Lauren allows herself to feel the embrace. As much as she needed to leave she wanted to feel Bo's arms. Trying to gain some semblance of control Bo hears a whimper _"I need to get back"_

Bo now tracing her hands up and down Lauren's body, allowing her fingers to reacquaint themselves with the woman she loved. Lauren grabbed the door it was the only thing that could keep her on her feet. Bo had become territorial.

B: "_I wanna taste you"_

Pushing Lauren against the door, Bo began this silent reverence to Lauren's body; she began nibbling her earlobes, moving her tongue slowly down Lauren's neck. Bo was in complete control of her beast but Lauren was not. Bo looked for a sign to allow her to take Lauren in all the ways she wanted too.

B: "Baby look at me"

Lauren looked up and there it was, the hunger that she gets when Lauren wants to be taken, with those craving and lust filled her eyes. Bo forced her tongue against Lauren's lips, demanding access into her mouth. Lauren was just too weak to disagree she parted her lips to eagerly accepted her succubus' prying tongue.

Bo returned her hands to Lauren's shirt trying desperately to gain access to her breast. She couldn't get those buttons undone fast enough; she just lifted it over Lauren's head; briefly breaking away from Lauren's kisses. She moved her hands slightly cupping Lauren's breast, squeezing her firm nipples her tongue running up and down Lauren's breast. The succubus had finally reared her pretty little head. Lauren wanted Bo's lips and Bo had a plan of her own that did not entail staying at Laurens mouth.

Bo's eyes had shown a beautiful shade of blue as she began sucking chi from Lauren, causing Lauren to take ragged breaths of air, trying unsuccessfully to breathe. Bo then began blowing chi back into her and Lauren's guttural moans let her know that she could have Lauren any way, as many times as she wanted too.

L: _"Bo, make love with me"_

Bo carried an absolutely willing and wanting Lauren to her bed and freed her of all other garments that would hinder Bo from fully having Lauren. Tonight nothing would come between them. It would be a night both women succumbed too. The dance that entailed two bodies, one desire, one need and love.

Their conversation taking a backseat to their desire would continue in the morning …

TBC


	4. Love in the Morning

**This is just a little fluff-er piece, that needed to be had to get us back to Bo and Lauren's conversation ****Part 4 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ...This story picks up after Bo and Lauren's night of passion. Bo, Lauren and Kenzi are featured. **

*******Wanted to say THANK YOU to the people who are giving me feedback ... It helps a lot when you comment knowing that you understand what I'm saying or knowing I need to explain a little more and so far you're all with me.:) *******

**LOVE IN THE MORNING**

Kenzi comes into Bo's bedroom, every morning as she has done ever since they moved in together, wondering who Bo's conquest was last night. It must have been someone very bang-able, the ceiling shook all night.

K: _"Good Morning Bo-Bo, have fun last night?"_She asks as if she already didn't know. Bo just smiled asKenzi turned to see a sleeping Lauren!

K: _"Uhhhh, Demented party of 1! You're table is ready."_

B: "_Shhh, Kenzi, I'll explain later!"_

K: _"Later"_ as she drags Bo downstairs

K: _"Later my ass, explain now, why is she here Bo?"_ as she stands there waiting for a response.

B: _"Because I love her"_

K:_"Is Lauren the one you will always let trample all over you! TWICE, twice she's hurt you. Bo she broke your heart. When are you gonna take the hint!"_

B: _"Kenzi, she loves me." A teary Bo explains … "She told me she loved me and why she broke up with me!"_

K: _"She loves you, so leaving was her way of showing that! Yeah that makes sense! Gullible much!"_

B: _"She left me to save me, Kenz; to protect me."_

K: _"Oh My God, are all succubus' this stubborn or is it just you? Bo you are hopeless!"_

B: _"Yes, hopelessly in love with that woman upstairs and if you don't mind I wanna be there when she wakes and I promise I will explain it all in detail later but for now can we be alone this morning?"_

_K: "Yes"_

B: _"Thanks Kenz"_

Kenzi just watches as Bo runs up the steps, _"I know love is blind, but this is ridiculous!"_

Lauren opened her eyes and saw Bo looking at her … watching her.

B: _"Hey you, rest well?"_

L: "_Yes"_

B: _"Can I get you anything?"_

L: _"No, thank you!"__  
_  
As both women just lie there gazing into each other's eyes, nothing was said but a conversation certainly took place. Bo decided to break the silence …..

B:_"Do you know how beautiful you are in the mornings?_ "

A blushing Lauren responds, _"Not as beautiful as you"_

L: _"Bo thank you for last night; for listening to me and for understanding!" "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"_

B: "_I forgave you last night!"_Bo explains as she runs her fingers through Laurens hair.

A sigh of relief flushed over Lauren. She was so glad that Bo didn't hate her. Finally she could return to her chosen fate and know Bo would be okay.

L_: "I shouldn't have stayed last night; I really need to get back"_

B: _"Please don't go"_

L: _"I thought you said you understood"_

B: _"Yes, I understand but understanding doesn't mean I'm just going to let you walk out that door."_

L:_"But …"_

B: "_We need to find a way to get you back here with us! I know you said you went to the dark side for me, to help me but I can't just let you return."_

L:_"It was a choice I made Bo!"_

B: _"Although I love you for it, it was a choice you didn't have to make, so let's see how we can fix it!"_

_B: "Hey, can we go down stairs to talk"_

_L: "Yes, why?"_

B:_"I can't think straight knowing you are under that sheet totally naked"_

_Lauren turns a beautiful shade of red, as Bo sits and enjoys watching her blush._

L:_"Is Kenzi here?"_

B:_"No, I asked her to give us some privacy, why?"_

L:_"I just don't want to deal with her this morning is all."_

B:_"Are you and Kenzi okay?"_

L:_"I'm okay! Kenzi has problems"_

B:_"She's pretty harmless, babe"_

L:_"Yeah harmless enough to threaten to gladly be charged with beating my ass."_

B:_"What?"_

L:_"Yes, last night at the DAL. Long story short, she is VERY protective of you."_

B:_"Did she hurt you_?" A flash of anger runs through Bo

L:_"No she did not thanks to Trick."_

_B: "Is that the anger you spoke of last night?"_

_L: "Yes" __Lauren puts her head down, so Bo couldn't see the disappointment._

B:_"I'm sorry babe," __as Bo places the hair hanging in Lauren's face behind her ear.__ I'll fix it, I promise!" _

A discouraged Lauren lies back _"It's okay, Kenzi and I don't have to be friends!"_

B:_"But I want you to be."_

Bo leans in to kiss Lauren, _"Please for me!"_ as she continued to

pout, bottom lip quivering _…"for me"_

kissing _…"for me"_

and begging _…"for me please"_. Lauren didn't stand a chance when Bo pouted.

L: _"I will try, for you!"_

B: _"Thank you baby!_

_B: Ahhh, listen, since we have the house all to ourselves this morning, how about we ….._as she whispers to Lauren what she had in mind, she slides her hand up and down the cool sheet that covered Lauren's body, jealous of the secrets it holds.

L_: "Oh My God baby, I thought you wanted to talk" _Lauren says as she tries to control the waves of pleasure that washed through her body!"

B: _"I do but right now,_kissing Lauren …_I just want you"_

_"__I want you _on the bed, as she straddles Lauren … _on the floor, on the stairs, on the table, on the couch, on the…"_

L: "_You are a bad little succubus_"

B:_"Yes, I am, let me show you just how bad_…" as she used her hand to lock Lauren's hands behind her head, Bo had full access to everything Lauren and enjoyed showing her over and over and over again just how bad she really was.

L: _"I love you"_

B:_"I love you too"_

TBC


	5. Will The Real Lauren Lewis

**Their conversation finally begins and as we all know in all relationship bonds grow stronger when souls are exposed. Part 5 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ... This story picks up after Bo and Lauren's morning romp. **

**I decided on doing a long one this morning because I am headed back to work on Monday. Hopefully I will get Chapter 6 up as well. Updates will be as often as I can but you guys know what happens when life takes over …. Again thanks for all the comments.**

* * *

**WILL THE REAL LAUREN LEWIS PLEASE STAND**

It's a little before noon, Lauren left Bo sleeping and made her way down just for a little time to CLEARLY think about everything Bo and her discussed. Bo was right it is difficult to think when the person you love is lying naked next to you. It had been days since she left the compound and she hasn't checked in, Lauren began getting a little worried. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Bo come down the stairs ….

B: "_Why so sad baby?"_ Bo asks as she snuggles on the couch with Lauren.

L: _"Well hey you"_ Welcoming the warmth of her lady love. _"Not sad at all just deep in thought!"_

B: "_I've been thinking about everything you've said to me and I had a thought!"_

L: _"Ohh boy, this should be interesting!"_ Lauren thought, because Bo is not famous for her sense of reasoning.

B_: "We can go together and talk to the Morrigan to see if we can reasonably come up with a solution to get you back to us!"_

L: "_Bo, I made a choice out of love, please don't make me feel as if I was the world's biggest idiot for doing so!"_

B: "_Not an idiot babe, not at all. You made a decision without looking at all your options."_

_Listen, we've been putting this off and I really want to respond to everything we discussed last night. Let's begin with Nadia, and the whole coma-curse thing. When I found out you had a girlfriend Lauren I was pissed. _

_ -Pissed at the Morrigan for accidentally letting me know that you had a girl._

_ -Pissed at you for making me fall in love with you knowing that you were already taken. _

_ -and Pissed at myself for being played. I break hearts; I don't get my heart broken."_

L: Lauren just scoffs …"_Welcome to my world!"_

B: _"Don't be a smart-ass babe!"_

Lauren could not help but to smile inside, she's felt this feeling ever since she's known Bo. All the times she has seen Bo with everyone else and how jealous she was over the thought of someone touching her. Let's not even talk about the wolf man; he was in a different category all his own. It was good to know Bo could relate.

B: _"When I finally calmed down and realized that you and I were not officially in any type of relationship, I just realized that I needed to make you happy and if that meant getting Nadia back to you I would. _

_YES, it was the most difficult thing I ever had to do but since it's what you wanted, I was going to do it."_

L: _"That's it baby, sacrifice! You wanted me and gave up that chance of having me to make me happy! I want you and still do but I gave you up so you can do bigger and better things; same thing different scales. As much as I know you will try you are not always gonna be there to protect me! You can't be there all the time Bo "_

B: Refusing to see the rational side of this conversation blurted out _"Yes, I can and I will"_

L: _"Oh my little succubus, you are so stubborn!"_

B: _"Not stubborn, just not willing to accept life without you."_

L: _"I don't think its life without me it's just, life with the occasional option of me. When I made this deal with the Morrigan, I was offered refuge and protection from the Ash. With that I was allowed to come and go as I pleased. In a weird sort of twisted way I got my freedom back. So we can see each other but we can't be together like we use to be and with this contract there is a HUGE clause. _

_The clause states, If I changed the condition of this contract I would be turned over to the ICOCIB (International Criminal Offences and Criminal Intelligence Bureau) where upon I will have to return to my other life and serve out a sentence for assisting my brother in the death of 11 people. " _

Lauren panics hoping that once again Bo would hear her side before a judgment was made. While Bo on the other hand is just trying to comprehend what she was just told?

Bo's eyes became big as saucers … _"What? Wait a minute what? You killed 11 people? "_

L: _"Bo do you remember when you were young and stupid and thought you had the power to change the whole world?"_

B: _"yes" _

L: _"Well my brother and I were not immune to that line of thinking. My father was the world to our family. I swore he had super human powers. He was the one who always took care of us. He would give us anything we wanted and if he couldn't he'd give us a thousand reasons as to why we didn't need it and if we stopped long enough to think about it, he was right. _

_He could do no wrong. He worked in a chemical plant 18 hour days for twenty years to make sure we had everything. Sick, tired, angry, hurt no matter what, he'd show up for work until he was diagnosed with cancer! His doctors said he developed it from on-the-job exposure to chemicals. Dad was this strong, healthy, big hearted beautiful man and we watched him shrivel up into this weak helpless person. It had absolutely nothing to do with him or his family history. He was diagnosed with cancer because of where he worked. When he died, it destroyed us. I was 16 my brother was 21 at the time, we wanted to make sure what happened to our father couldn't happen to any other family. We wanted to get rid of all chemical plants that were destroying lives and we protested got arrested and everything. We wanted to make sure the world would be better so the next generation didn't have to deal with all the senseless dying. _

_My brother and I started blowing up chemical plants, well I made the pipe bombs and my brother placed them in a place that would either blow it up or cause the most destruction. We were the Super PAC's (Powering Against Chemicals). Although we were not alone my brother and I thought we were making the difference we set out to make. We had already destroyed the heart of at least 3 plants. Then we tried for our 4th chemical plant. _

_My brother was supposed to make sure the place was deserted as we always did, set the bomb and get out of there. Well it didn't happen the way we planned this particular time. Once he set the bomb into place he was supposed to have headed out but was caught and detained by the security guard. One of the biggest things that stuck out to us before we joined Super PAC was the possibility of death in the line of duty. Well Timothy Beattie is his father's son. He had his responsibility and he was going to see it through. He did not tell the guards why he was there, fearing he would ruin the cause and the bomb blew, killing 10 people and Timmy._

_Well once that happened, not sure exactly what, fear, death, dealing with telling my family I killed my brother; I ran and I never looked back. I hoped my mother and sister would be okay but I ran and I changed my identity, went to school and became this person that you see before you. Instead of destroying the thing_ _that was killing us, which was Timmy and I's initial plan? I decided to fix it from within. So Dr. Lauren Lewis was born. By the way my real name Bo, is Karen Beattie."_

B: _"Why didn't you just tell me this?"_

L: "_Yeah right Bo, uhmmm Hi I am Lauren Lewis and I happened to be in love with you even though I just met you and if that doesn't scare you enough, I killed 11 people. Want to go out with me?"_

Both women just started giggling…

B: _"Yeah I can see your point in keeping that information to yourself"_

L: _"There is not a day that goes by, that I don't think about all those people. There is not a day that I fear someone would find out my real identity and I would go to jail or worse be sentenced to death. It wasn't until I started college that I could breathe a sigh of relief. It was my 4th year at Yale when I felt a little more secure about my circumstance. That's when I met Nadia. She was this vibrant, fun, beautiful woman just in love with life. Willing to take on everyday as if it were a new adventure and oh when she smiled the world felt a lot brighter. _

_We started getting to know each other and we connected. Right about the time I was being sent to a third world country to help stop or sustain this virus that had spread. I couldn't ask her to go with me but when I told her she insisted. I knew she shouldn't have but I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to miss her, so I selfishly allowed her to place herself in a situation she had no business being in. When she got sick, I started believing I was cursed, everyone around, me were doomed to die. So I poured myself in my work and trying to find a cure for Nadia and pretty much swore off being happy ever again. I really hate that you didn't get to see or know what an amazing person Nadia really was."_

B:_ "Well I'm glad you two got a chance to reconnect!"_

L:_ "And I will always love you for giving us that chance but, believe it or not I thought I was glad as well, but now I don't know, it showed me a side of her that I didn't know and that took away most of the good memories I had, if that makes any sense. What it did was give me a few new memories I could have done without"_

_B: "Do you regret loving Nadia?"_

_L: "God No, No one ever fell in love gracefully especially me, we can only hope to step into it with our eyes open ready to take on all it has to offer. But once you fall you have no choice but to deal with it as best you can and loving Nadia was never wrong or regretful for that matter. It gave me the courage and the strength to love you."_

TBC …


	6. Conversation, Coffee &

**Their conversation continues … Part 6 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ... This story picks up with Bo and Lauren on the couch talking.**

**Okay guys this is going to be the last chapter, hopefully for a few days. Thanks so much for all the comments, I appreciate all of you. And Athena, your comments crack me up! I never know what to expect from you and I'm actually now curious of what you may say next. Keep it coming...Thanks again!**

**CONVERSATION, COFFEE & AN UNEXPECTED CALLER**

_L: "Five years of work, work and more work. And then came you…"_

_When I saw you, I was done. I didn't think I was even capable of having those emotions again. Glad to know I was wrong._

_L: "You know what I've been dying to know or what I wanted to ask?"_

_B: "No what?"_

_L: "Why, would you put yourself in a relationship, knowing that you are a succubus, knowing that your very nature is to seduce men or women, usually through sexual activity and it helps to heal you but cause death... at least for your partner. Now if I wasn't a scientific thinking kind of a girl I would swear you were out to kill me."_

This huge smile ran across Bo's face and at first she didn't know what to say …_ "I don't know Lauren, it was love. I've been watching or feeling you out for some time now and I couldn't get enough!"_

_L: "Really" _she asks incredulously.

_B: "The more I saw you the more I wanted to see you. The more I talked to you the more I wanted to protect you. I don't know, the need to have you was initially curiosity then it slowly built its way up to want and stopped on had to have. The day we delivered the baby in prison and I found out you had baby names and wanted children, that was it for me. Hell I'm surprised I didn't propose"_

Both women just laughed at how both of them were literally crazy in love.

_L: "Awwww, babe, you wanted to marry me."_

_B: "I said, it surprised me that I didn't. I guess my human-ness was more prevalent than the succubus side of me. All I wanted to do was to be with you and take care of you."_

Lauren and Bo both just sat there trying to take in all the information each of them revealed and if possible falling more in love with each new revelation.

B: "_We don't talk enough, we need to do this more often."_

L: "_I was thinking how much I would love being able to just talk to you!"_

At that time Bo's apartment door flung open and in walks Evony …..

E: "_Maybe you both can have a talk when she's being booked for murder." _Evony blurts out hoping that the news shocks Bo or at least the knowledge of it gives her pause!"

E: "_Lauren, we need to talk. It's been several days and we haven't heard from you. Work at the lab is piling up and then I find out your playing house with Bo. I am very disappointed and this certainly is not what we agreed too_."

L: "_Yes, Evony! I should have reported my whereabouts but time got away from me and this was all my fault. I apologize_."

E: "_Take her back to the compound at once_." Evony instructed the guards

The guards grabbed Lauren and started to escort her out as they were directed and a very enraged blue eyed succubus appeared. Leaping to her feet and grabbing a sword hidden behind the couch; preparing to wreak havoc on their unexpected callers.

L: _"Bo!" …. "Bo!" …. "Bo!"_

Lauren kept saying trying to get Bo's attention, or at least calm her enough to see that for now this was okay.

L: _"Bo, it's okay! I'm okay."_

"_Let her go!"_ Bo demanded

Panic stricken Lauren kept pleading… "_Bo, please listen to me! It's okay_" … desperate to just calm her down so she would not do something insane. She turns and asks Evony for 5 minutes and she would be right behind them.

L: _"Just 5 minutes so this would not turn into an all out war!"_

E: "_We'll wait for you in the hall!"_

Lauren quickly runs and embraces Bo, pleading with her the need to be rational right now. Bo was so angry she couldn't see; standing there ready for battle.

L: "_Bo baby, please don't make this worst than it has to be."_

Lauren uses a bit of her own powers as she held on tight hoping she would feel her or even see her standing there pleading. Finally there was a light, Bo finally melted into Lauren's arm; her big brown eyes immediately filling with tears.

B_: "Lauren I can't lose you again. I don't want you to go."_

L: "_I know you don't want me to go that's why the break was so abrupt when it happened the first time. To prevent something like this from happening so no one would get hurt. I knew you would either fight me or for fight for me."_

Lauren searches for understanding in Bo's eyes

_L: "I'm okay baby … I will be_. _But most importantly you need to let me do this for you."_

B: "_Lauren I can't let this happen."_ Bo says as she is trying her damnedest to not cry."

L: "_Bo, for now you can."_

Lauren kisses Bo one last time "_I love you, baby"_ and walks out the door, with Evony in tow.

E: _"You got your girl in check, Lauren?"_

L: "_Evony, I'd keep walking if I were you!"_

Bo on the other hand was not finished with this by any means. She was going to get Lauren back even if it killed her to do it.

TBC…


	7. An Invitation

**Lauren asks Bo to go out with her … will she accept? Part 7 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ... This story picks a week after Lauren was abruptly taken away by the Morrigan and her guards. I need to go ahead and warn you guys, I am such a hopeless romantic and I'm taking it out on Bo and Lauren. My boss was out sick today so I got a chance to do a quick chapter. This is just a prelude to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Cheeky …. I hope Lauren's story does come out, I would really like to know the truth behind the whole identity. Thanks for your comments.**

* * *

**AN INVITATION**

At the DAL, Bo and Kenzi are having one of their many girl talk sessions, when in walks someone carrying the biggest bouquet of red roses Bo had ever seen.

_Messenger: "Is there a Bo Dennis here?" he asked._

_B: "I'm Bo!"_

_Messenger: "Then these are for you."_

Kenzi quickly stood and took the roses as Bo stood there with a deer in headlights look. She was trying to figure out who would send her two dozen red roses.

_K: "It's from Lauren."_

Bo really didn't know what to say, it took her by surprise and all she could manage to let escape was "WOW"

_Messenger: I was also instructed to give you this letter and wait for a response._

Bo hurriedly opens the envelope and began to read …

_**Hi baby,**_

_**This has been one of the longest week I have ever had on this compound and it's just Wednesday. I have been meaning to at least call to make sure you were okay. Normally the time flies by but not now. Lately you have occupied my every thought. It is in those moments that I know my purpose in life. I am here to love you, to laugh with you, to dream with you, to make love with you and yes, to protect you, even if it's from yourself. I had no idea the day I came to say I'm sorry was the day I found my way back to you. **_

_**It broke my heart to see you crying and me not being able to do a thing about it. So I decided to take matters in my own hand. As I was thinking about you, I realized that we never really dated. We've had many, lab moments, moments examine, police case moments and far too many Kenzi-interrupting moments because of all this insanity. **__**I'm asking you to go out with me. **_

_**I must complete my job in the lab during the day but my evenings are my own and I'd rather spend it with you. So Ms. Bo Dennis your instructions are in the second envelope, should you choose to accept. I look forward to seeing you on Friday.**_

**_Yours Forever,_****  
****_ Lauren_**

The messenger handed Bo the second envelope, wrapped in a red bow.

_WITH A JOYFUL HEART_

DR. LAUREN LEWIS

_REQUESTS THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE_

_AS A PART OF THE REKINDLE WITH BO CAMPAIGN,_

_I INVITE YOU TO THE FIRST OF MANY DATES TO COME._

_AT THE MARITIME HOTEL_

_6996 DARK FAE AVENUE_

_AT SEVEN O'CLOCK P.M._

_BLACK TIE AFFAIR_

_HANDCUFFS OPTIONAL  
SEX TO FOLLOW_

_RSVP – As Soon as Possible  
Inform the messenger if you accept or decline this invitation. If you choose to attend there is a third envelope detailing your evening._

_"__Remember this night can be the beginning of always"_

Bo's head was spinning by this time. She felt like a kid at Christmas. Lauren had planned this romantic evening for two and yes she was definitely attending. Kenzi looked on as Bo's face flashed all kinds of emotions (shock, fear, happiness, passion, love and lust) wondering what on earth did Lauren say to invoke such emotions in her friend.

_Bo: "Tell the young lady, I accept her invitation!"_

_Messenger: "Then this final envelope belongs to you ma'am"_

_Bo: "Thank you"_

_Messenger: "Have a good evening"_

Inside the envelope was a key to room 108 and a note that said "Less is More!" Friday was only two days away and the waiting would be excruciating but she was so looking forward to a night with Lauren.

Kenzi sneaks behind Bo, hoping to get a glimpse of what Lauren had done that was so spectacular.

_K: "What's up Buttercup?"_

_B: "Lauren asked me out on a date?"_

_K: "How long have you two known each other and this is your first date? Well it makes sense"_

_B: "What Kenz?" a little tired of cynical Kenzi._

_K: "You two have done everything else backwards why not this. You sleep together then go out, sounds just about right!"_

_B: "You and Lauren are going to have to get along. I'm not losing either one of you so work it out Kenz"_

_K: "Okay, Mama Bear I'll be good" h_er friend says as she finally gets into the idea of Bo and Lauren going on a date._ "So what are you gonna wear?"_

_B: "Something, black, high and sleek that will allow the girls to breathe, It's a formal affair"_

_K: "Don't you come home pregnant!" Kenzi laughingly says._

_B: "Yes, baby bear I will protect myself!"_

The girls spent the rest of the evening giggling, laughing and drinking wondering about all the fun things Lauren had in store for Bo. This would be the longest two days of her life.

TBC …


	8. A Date to Remember

**It's Friday, Date Night … Nothing like love and hopeless romantics on date night. Part 8 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ... This story begins in room 108 at the Maritime Hotel. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who commented. Keep it coming!**

**A DATE TO REMEMBER**

It was two hours before Bo was due for her date. Lauren arrives at the hotel early to prepare for a night Bo would never forget. Those two hours flew by and Lauren heard someone fumbling trying to gain access to the room. She knew it was Bo. She lit the last candle turned out the lights and stood in the corner nearest the door. She wanted to see Bo's reaction when she entered. The door opened and Bo simply gasped at what she saw. The room was covered in clear Christmas lights. Lights gathered under tables, chairs, and bed, stringed lights stretched across the ceiling with candles in every corner.

Lauren, watches as Bo simply takes it all in. She then turns on Michael Buble's "You Look Wonderful Tonight" as she slips behind Bo and wraps her arms around her.

_L: "Hello."_

_B: "Lauren this is beautiful"_

_L: "Well I was trying to impress you." _

_B: "Well color me impressed" as she turned to look at Lauren. "You look amazing this evening!"_

_L: "Why thank you ma'am, you look beautiful tonight yourself!"_

As Bo turns and posing for Lauren allowing her to see the full package.

_B: "You like?"_

_L: "I love, who wouldn't love a tight leather black dress synched at the waist and highlighting every curve you own and the shoes baby. I've never seen you in heels, so those laced up leather sandals are blowing my mind right now."_

_B: "You know I'm not a shoe person, so you have Kenzi to thank for these!"_

_L: "Well remind me to do just that!"_ Lauren smiles

Lauren leans in and kisses Bo. _"Hi baby"_ They stood there, both listening to the music in the background, holding each other allowing their bodies a chance to reconnect and close the gap that had separated them for so long.

_L: "Okay Ms. Dennis before we begin this evening and in order for you to have full access you must relinquish everything to me; power, trust, and self, let me take care of you tonight!"_

_B: "Anything you need, it's already yours."_

_L: "Would you care to see what your evening entails?"_

_B: "Yes, please!"_

Lauren holds her arm out "My lady" as Bo takes her arm Lauren leads her to the sofa where there are three beautifully wrapped packages waiting for her.

_B: "Babe, What did you do?"_

_L: "Just thought of everything, or at least I tried!"_

_L: "I have a white chardonnay, a merlot, champagne or if you wanna kick this party in high gear I have anything tequila." Lauren smiles praying Bo would choose a wine, because it's very difficult to contain a tipsy succubus. "What would you like to drink?"_

_B: "Merlot, please."_

Lauren comes back to the sofa with two glasses of wine and a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

_L: "You haven't opened your gifts?" _

_B: "I was just waiting on you babe. I'm trying not to rush into anything tonight head first!" "Trying to do the relinquish thing….."_

Lauren starts laughing_, "its killing you isn't it?, you're dying to know what's in the boxes!" _

_B: "Yes"_

_L: "Okay, okay, let's begin with this one! I won't make you wait any longer."_

Lauren gives Bo the package that was the smallest of the three. Bo opens her present to find a beautiful necklace, a gothic brass locket pendant with its key.

_"Oh my God" _Bo gasps_, "This is beautiful baby, why?"_

Lauren turns Bo around placing the locket around her neck, kissing the back of her neck. Moving her hair to ensure the necklace was safely secured.

L: "Open it!"

Bo opens her locket and inside she finds a baby picture of herself and a picture of her mother. Bo begins to cry ….. "How did you do this"?

L: _"I 'm a doctor first of all and I pulled a few strings, called in a few favors but ultimately I wanted you to have this to keep you grounded. Aife may not get mother of the year but she is the one that brought you into this world and for that I will be forever grateful. So this is to remind you of where you came from, who you are __Isabeau and that you may not have the traditional family but you do have a family and you do belong!"_

By this time Bo is a just staring at Lauren in tears. She's trying to figure out just who Lauren Lewis was, why did Lauren love her so unconditionally and why didn't she see it before.

_L: "Come here", she whispered as Lauren pulls Bo into her arms. "It's okay baby, as she wipes the tears from Bo's eyes, "It's okay, to just be happy. And I wanted tonight to be about you being happy. Tears are a wonderful way to express that."_

_L: "You like your gift?"_

_B: "I love it, Thank you baby!"_

_B: "You're gonna make me cry this entire evening aren't you?"_

_L: "Who me?" Lauren coyly replies._

_B: "Yes, you."_

_L: "Three things I can promise you tonight ... you will cry, you will laugh and you will scream!"_

_B: "Scream, really?"_

Lauren leans over to kiss Bo

_L: "Really and let's not get ahead of ourselves, however, it's good to know you didn't leave that side of you at home!"_

Bo obviously turned on laughingly asks …. _"Who are you?"_

_L: "Well funny you should ask that, this brings us to package 2. _But let me get you more to drink, would you like more wine or something a little stronger?"

_B: "Wine please"_

_L: "Hey, dinner will be here soon but until then I have chocolate, fruits, whipped cream, cheeses, and a tray of goodies we can try, would you care for anything else?"_

_B: "No just the wine, thank you!"_

_L: "Well I'm starving, so I'm going to grab the fruit and watch you open the second package."_

Lauren gives Bo the second box.

Bo opens the box to find it filled with old pictures, yearbooks, albums. She looks at Lauren, a little taken aback by all the memorabilia's.

_B: "Do I know these people?"_

Lauren scoots closer to Bo and points at this little knock-kneed blonde in the picture.

_L: "You know that person?"_

_B: "Ohhhh Lauren is that you?"_  
_  
L: "Yes, I wanted you to know a little more about me, so I brought everything that I had. Which is not much but its something"_

Bo and Lauren are flipping through yearbooks and pictures from elementary school and old letters, old boyfriends, family and everything. Lauren showed her all the pictures she had of her former life.

_B: "Babe I love you but you looked….."_

_L: "Careful there Bo Bo."_

_B: "Baby you were an ugly kid with big ears. knock-knees and braces."_

_L: "I'll have you know I was the prettiest in my class!"_

_Bo is crying she's laughing so loud, "then you must've been around some awful looking little girls."_

_L: "I can't believe you just said that, I didn't look that bad."_

_B:"You keep telling yourself that babe!"_

At that time there was a knock on the door. Lauren got up to answer it

_L: "Saved by the bell!" "I don't believe you said I was ugly, remember you're suppose to be in love with me."_

_B: "I am in love with you and sometimes love hurts, baby."_

Both of them cracking up!

_L: "Okay, I'm done with you."_

Lauren directs the waiter to where he should set up, tips him and places the do not disturb sign on the door.

_L: "Dinner is served, even though I shouldn't feed your little mean self"_

_B: "You know I think you're beautiful" as she wraps her arms around Lauren. _

_L: "Too late I am officially offended."_

Bo just smiled and takes her seat at the table, preparing for the feast Lauren set before her.

_B: "We forgot the third box."_

_L: "The third box is for you but not for you, if that makes any sense. But we'll open it after dinner."_

Lauren watches Bo pick through her meal. Everything decadent you could probably ask for was served.

_L: "Not hungry?"_

_B: "Yes, a little but I'm just lost in thought!"_

_L: "You wanna tell me?"_

Lauren sees the hesitation and walks over to Bo, hikes up her dress and straddles her! "_Or would you prefer I feed you?_" as she reaches behind her and picks up a strawberry dips it in chocolate and starts to place it in Bo's mouth.

L: "Taste this"

Bo slowly opened her mouth giving Lauren the access that she so clearly desired. Lauren kisses Bo as she held on to the strawberry; leaving them both breathless. Then finally allows Bo to bite the strawberry.

_L: You like?"_

Bo just nods in agreement,

L: "Now we can have some fun with this chocolate and the rest of the strawberries," as she dips her fingers in the chocolate and places it in Bo's mouth; Bo hungrily sucking the chocolate off of them. "Or we can finish dinner _and get to that last promise I made to you."_

_L: "The crying, already done, the laughing, already done, what's left?_

_B: "The screaming"_

Lauren leans in and whispers in Bo's ear … "and trust me you're going to want to get to that tonight?"

Lauren stands and removes herself from Bo's lap, pulls her dress down, looks at Bo and simply says "_Please eat, you're going to need your strength."_ as she walked back to her seat. Bo stood there with her mouth opened not sure what to do. She was always the aggressive one and tonight this was a new role for her.

The two women looked at each other across the table, conversation hushed, music playing in the background. Bo smiled excited about what will come next and a little beyond turned on at this point. She reached primal lust the minute Lauren straddled her.

After dinner, Lauren stands and goes to Bo, taking her by the hand leading her back to the sofa. It was the most seductive two second walk she had ever seen. Lauren turns deliberately knowing she was trying to take Bo to the edge. Once Bo was seated Lauren got on her knees, to help Bo get out of those sandals she wore, massaging her foot one after the other. While Bo leaned back and enjoys the pampering she is receiving from Lauren.

L: "You have beautiful feet, baby" as Lauren begins massaging her way up "and beautiful legs" stopping on Bo's thighs. "Are you ready to open your third box?"

Bo is so lost in the massage she just received that she didn't really care what happened next, she wanted Lauren.

L: "Bo"

Bo's eyes are flashing a light shade of blue. She couldn't take anymore of this sexual dance Lauren was putting on. She had to have her and now would be just about right.

L: "Bo"

Bo tries to pull it together. Unsuccessful in her attempt, she just looks at Lauren.

L: "I will open the package and I'll be right back." Lauren was in the bedroom for what seemed like an eternity especially to a horny succubus.

L: "Bo baby are you ready for your third package."

B: "Yes, babe. I….."

Lauren walks out of the bedroom in a sexy black lingerie lace baby doll with g-string and garter belt and handcuffs to boot, it stops Bo in mid sentence.

L: "You wanna play?" Lauren reaches for her succubus.

Bo is in full beast mode! Blue eyed, lust filled beast and even though she gave Lauren full control at the start of this date, this is one power she refuses to relinquish.

Or so she thinks …..

Lauren led Bo into the bedroom, Bo immediately grabs her and pushes her on the bed. Strips out of that slinky leather dress and climbed on Lauren, opening her mouth immediately sucking the chi from her. Lauren on the other hand gladly allowed it as she expected this would happen. She knew her little horny succubus couldn't contain herself that long. The minute Bo stopped feeding and started kissing her; Lauren flipped her over and made her focus.

Lauren finally on top opened Bo's mouth, thrusting her tongue against her lips, demanding access. Bo complied immediately, parting her lips to willingly accept Lauren's tongue.

Lauren lay on Bo placing her leg in between Bo's, slowly but patiently grinding into her core. Bo growled loudly into Lauren's mouth and pulling her lips away just for a second in order to catch her breath. Lauren does not let any opportunity pass her by; she immediately begins to kiss down Bo's arm. Stopping long enough to suck the palm of her hand and licking each finger. As Bo watches Lauren devour every inch of her. Bo quickly returned her lips to Lauren's, this time she demanded entrance.

"I_ want to explore you" _ Lauren moans as she unfastens Bo's bra and drags her tongue up and down the span of skin, between Bo's breast stopping in certain places nibbling, and listening to her succubus melt with every bite. She moved her thumbs up and lightly rubbed them against Bo's nipples while she ran those well manicured nails up and down Bo's back. Lauren knew that she had Bo aroused, she saw it in her eyes and felt Bo's core throbbing on her leg. She knew the beast inside of her would be returning soon.

Lauren asks Bo to lie back, as Bo did what she asked, Lauren grabbed her wrists and handcuffed Bo to the bed. Bo begged … needing some release or she feared she had no control over what would happen. "_You're hungry aren't you, baby"_ Lauren whispers in Bo's ears! Please listen to me, Lauren's voice was now sending the succubus into tremors.

Bo, you will not break these cuffs. If you break these cuffs, I will stop! No more kissing, no more sucking No more anything no matter where my mouth is, I will stop. Do you hear me?

Bo trying just to breathe inhales and moaned "_Yes_"

_"Lauren pleeeaaasssseeee"_ begged Bo

Bo just closed her eyes tightly allowing Lauren full control of this encounter, Lauren continued her exploration and Bo finally got the release she begged for. It was a night of passion that they both wanted and Lauren finally tamed her beast.

TBC…..


	9. Loving Lauren

**Part 9 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ... This picks up in room 108 at the Maritime Hotel. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who commented. Keep it coming...Thanks again!**

**LOVING LAUREN**

Lauren removed the cuffs from Bo and waited for her to say anything. She really wasn't expecting much and because Bo was so exhausted that's exactly what she got. Bo crawled over to Lauren curled up into her arms and fell asleep. Contented by the silence of the hour and watching how peacefully Bo lie in her arms Lauren finally drifted off. Morning came quicker than anticipated and Lauren had to leave. She slipped out praying not to wake Bo but mainly because she didn't want another re-occurrence of what happened the day the Morrigan showed up at Bo's apartment.

Bo woke to a note from Lauren …

_**Hey Baby,**_

_**I'm sorry you're waking up to this note instead of me. I had to get to work. No choice in the matter sorry sweetie. Just wanted you to know that last night was AMAZING! Thank you for a wonderful evening. The hotel is paid for so stay as long as you want. Give Kenzi a call she would probably love all the food and drinks we never got too. I'm working late but I will call as soon as I can. You two have fun! I miss you much and love you more.**_

_**Lauren**_

It was an odd feeling for Bo, but she woke up happy; happier than she'd ever been. No pending need to go out and save the world or save a friend. Bo was satisfied with being in the moment; as thoughts of last night's events rushed through her mind. She was assured that Lauren loved her for her. For the stubborn, insecure, sometimes inconsiderate, run in head first, brave and protective person she was. Every relationship has its ups and downs and yes they've had more downs than up but at the end of the day Lauren loved her and she was head over heels in love with Lauren.

She picked up the phone to give Kenzi a call because she really needed to talk about last night.

_B: "Good morning Kenz"_

_K: "Morning Bo-Bo, you're up mighty early or have you been to bed yet?"_

_B: "I am at the Maritime Hotel with free food, drinks, cable and everything. It's available until tomorrow. wanna spend the day with me?"_

_K: "I'm on my way"_

_B: "Room 108, see you soon"_

Kenzi must have been close by because she got there in record time wanting to get her free on!

_B: "Hey Kenz"_

_K: "You look a little different, are you okay?"_

_B: "Kenzi if I didn't already love Lauren, last night would have done it for me."_

_K: "Tell me everything."_

Bo proceeds….

_B: "When I got here the room was covered in lights and candles to set the mood. It was beautiful. Lauren came up behind me and just said hello and I was gone."_

_"She wanted full control of the evening and I thought that was kind of a weird request but I thought sure, it was already hers anyway."_

_She brought me over to the sofa and had 3 gifts for me. Gift 1 was a locket with a picture of my mother and I inside and she wanted me to have it to ground me._ _Lauren and I are always talking about me not belonging or me not fitting in anywhere and she filled that void for me. I cried like a blubbering idiot"_

_K: "WOW, I think that would have made me cry too"_

_B: "Gift 2 was pictures of her and her past, she wanted me to know who she was and where she came from"_

_K: "WOW! This is probably a first but I'm a little lost for words here Bo-bo."_

_B: "I know right."_

_K: "Wait, Please tell me the good doctor was a nerd as a kid."_

_B: "No she wasn't a nerd; she was the prettiest girl in her class!"_

Bo just shakes her head and smiles, realizing that she's gonna have to live in this lie with Lauren from now on, or at least that's the story shes telling.

_B: "Gift 3, God gift 3"_

_K: "Did Lauren propose to you?"_

_B: "No, she didn't propose, she went into the bedroom and returned in this beautiful baby doll lingerie and turned into this hot and sexy voluptuous mistress. OMG"_

_K: "You mean the good doc got a little freaky?"_

_B: "A little freaky … she was …. She was ….."_

_K: "She was what?"_

_B: "She was everything; she passed freaky when she pulled out the handcuffs."_

_K: "HANDCUFFS! Dr. Hotpants has moved into a new category, Dr. Freaky Deaky!"_

Bo jumps on Kenzi, covering her mouth. "_Kenz, you can never tell her I told you this!"_

K: "_Come on, Best friend here, we're great with secrets. WOW you woman come in all sorts of crazy, sexy, cool types, I may need to re-think this whole girl-girl thing."_

_B: "I can't see you with a girl"_

_K: "It can happen."_

_B: "It's not a revelation Kenzi, it's a part of who you are. You know what I'm not going there with you besides I want to talk to you about something, I know you're Team Dyson when it comes to me but I really need you to hear me. I love Lauren and I want to be with Lauren and last night just solidified that fact. If there is a chance that Lauren and I didn't work out; I still would not choose Dyson. He is my friend and that's all he can be for me. But I need you to do something for me."_

K: "_What do you need?"_

Bo's eyes filled with tears as she looked upon her friend, hoping she would see the importance of this request.

B: _"I need you to try harder to make it work between you and Lauren. I can't see my life without either of you, and I can't be with one and then the other. We all will need to come together and I want it to be fun, happy and like family."_

Kenzi just watched her friend and thought something's changed here; Bo is teary over a woman and she is not a crier.

_K: "Well I really never liked girls but the Doc is kinda hot, and now that I know she's a freak, I guess if you can lurves you some Lauren I can lurve her too."_

_B: "Don't make me hurt you Kenzi"_

Both women are smiling.

_K: "Lauren and I are becoming fast friends, so this is not a problem. Did the good doctor slip you a little Love Potion #9, because you are not even walking anymore Bo, you've taken flight and have yet to land."_

_B: "_Kenzi, Lauren and I connected last night it was on a different level. Being intimate with someone else always exposes vulnerability in ourselves but we merged as one. There is something so magical when two bodies of energy merge into one."

K: "_Yeah, it's called the best sex ever!"_

_B: "Okay, you are not the person I need to be having this detailed a conversation with."_

_K: "Yeah, so before this conversation takes another left, lets have some tequila."_

_B: "For breakfast?"_

_K: "Tequila is the breakfast of champions."_

The phone rings and its Lauren ….

_B: "Eat first please." _pointing at Kenzi

_B: "Hey baby"_

_L: "Hey, how are you?"_

_B: "Right now missing you like crazy!"_

_L: "I didn't expect you to pick up; I just knew you were still asleep."_

_B: "Can we talk about last night and the whole gift 3!"_

_L:"Yes, you were able to contain yourself. I was very proud of you."_

_B: "Well what I wanted I couldn't get from broken cuffs, so I figure I'd better behave."_

_L: "Good girl, life is so much easier when you give into me!"_

Listening to Lauren reminded Bo of quite a few words that Lauren whispered in her ear in as they were making love. It made her body tremble and she literally had to stop to catch her breath.

_B: "I don't know about easier, but damn it's fun." "Am I going to see you tonight?"_

_L: "Baby, I am exhausted, some little minx kept me up all night! So the plan was to take a hot shower and go to bed."_

_B: "Would you mind if I joined you?"_

_L: "Would saying no make a difference."_

_B: "Not really"_

Both women laughing

_L: "Then I guess I will see you tonight. I should be home about 7ish"_

_B: "It's a date and Lauren"_

_L: "Yes"_

_B: "It's your turn tonight …. Bye baby"_

Lauren just looked at the phone, allowing Bo's words to echo.

_L: "God what did I do?"_

_TBC….._


	10. After-hours Lauren

**Part 10 of Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever I OWN NOTHING ... It was Lauren's turn to receive a night of loving but does exhaustion take over. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who commented. Keep it coming!**

**AFTER-HOURS LAUREN**

Night had finally come and Lauren headed for home. She was worn out from last night's rendezvous with Bo and working all day. She finally got home and all she wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Dropping everything at the door, she headed straight for the shower; hoping that she could be renewed for Bo's visit. The thought was a nice one, but she was so exhausted that she went straight from her shower, wrapped in a towel and crawled into bed. Sleep had embraced her, pushing all consciousness away.

Bo finally arrived at Lauren's; she walked into a dark house, assuming Lauren hadn't made it home yet. She continued on to the bedroom hoping to be waiting for her in bed. She was very surprised to find an already naked blonde tangled in the sheets. Bo moved quietly to the bed, at first she just sat there and watched Lauren sleep. Knowing the day Lauren usually has at work made Bo feel terrible because she so didn't want to wake her but tonight holding a pillow and wishing it was Lauren would not suffice.

Bo gently caressed her hair moving the locks that fell and covered her face behind her ear. Bo glides her hand down Laurens chest educing the sweetest moan. As she circles Laurens nipples, it caused Lauren to slightly arch her back as Bo continued to pull and pinch them. Bo's hands slid down the rest of Lauren's body, moving the sheets exposing Lauren's beautiful skin. Bo stood, got out of her clothes and slipped on top of Lauren allowing her body to replace the cool sheets that covered her.

She lowered her head to Laurens, placing her lips on hers. Lauren's mouth instinctively opens to a familiar taste, Bo placed her hand on the back of Laurens head hoping to deepen the kiss and wake a slumbering Lauren, she simply whimpers. As the kiss intensified, Lauren began struggling to breathe. Lauren opened her eyes and saw Bo, feeling her body on hers, no words were necessary Lauren knew it was Bo's turn to please her and sleep would not stop her. They devour each other's mouth as Bo continued roaming Lauren's body, focusing on her very taut stomach; slowly allowing her fingers to move up and down eliciting a more intense desire for Lauren.

"Are you trying to drive me insane or is this revenge!" her words lust filled and barely audible.

Bo never said a thing but Lauren saw the intense craving in her eyes and knew that it was revenge; Bo was going to draw out this experience as long as she possibly could. Lauren gasped at the light touches, raising her chest, praying that Bo would take her nipples in her mouth. Bo continued roaming her body, denying all of Lauren's subtle attempts to be taken.

Bo repositions herself on Lauren allowing their bodies to meld as one, Bo slowly grinding on top of her; both keeping in pace, the beginning of the sexual dance that was about to ensue. Lauren shook in anticipation, knowing where Bo was heading. Things had certainly changed in a day. It was Lauren this time begging for some release. Trying to force Bo to take her Lauren went after the beast in her. She wrapped her legs around Bo and began clawing her back, digging her nails into her. Bo's entire body trembled as she looked at Lauren, her eyes changing to many shades of blue. Lauren knew exactly what to do to provoke her lover's beast. Grabbing Lauren's hands Bo pinned them behind her head.

_ "You are not in control of this!"_ Bo manages to growl as she tries to maintain what little control she did have.

_"Baby, please"_ Lauren moaned in frustration

Bo began kissing her way down Laurens body allowing her tongue to savor every inch of her. With Lauren's legs firmly wrapped around her and no sign of Lauren letting go; Bo sat up lifting Lauren into her lap. Bo kissed Lauren's eyelids, and then her nose and her cheeks hoping to settle a very aroused Lauren down because she wasn't in any way ready for this night of pleasure to end.

_"Tell me what you want!"_ Bo asked as she brought her hands down to Lauren's hips and gently teased her skin with her finger tips up over her ass, to the center of her lower back all the way up to her neck. Lauren trembled and moaned as she did this. So, Bo did it again—this time, bringing her fingertips up along her sides. This brought even more of a response from her. Lauren's sensations were on overload, she was delirious …. pleasure overload with no release in sight.

_"Do you love me?" Bo asks. _

_"Baby, please" Lauren screamed …."Yes … yes … yes I love you"_

_"Then tell me what you want!"_ Bo asked again looking at Lauren. Lauren had little to no control over her body at this point. Eyes filled with lust, she was unable to focus or even think clearly for that matter, heard the question and finally responded.

_"I want you inside of me" _The honesty in Lauren's response was exactly what drove Bo's body over the edge, lying Lauren on her back and giving her waves upon waves of the orgasms she begged all night for.

Bo pulls a trembling Lauren into her arms, both women gasping for air as she pulls the sheet over them. _"Are you okay?"_ Bo asks checking on Lauren. Lauren was out. Sleep quickly overtook her exhausted body. While Bo listened to the muted sounds of the apartment and Lauren's steady breathing … recalling the question Lauren asked her while they were making love, Bo thought, if this was revenge it had never been sweeter. She snuggled in closer to Lauren and finally gave in to her own exhaustion.

TBC ….


End file.
